encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Babala
Warning is the 4th episode of the Telefantasya Encantadia. This episode premiered on July 21, 2016 and one chapter long. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaBabala. Plot Kabanata 8: Nang isinumpa ang Hathoria Title translation: Chapter 8: When Hathoria was cursed Hagorn and Agane survived the destruction of Hathoria but left with hideous markings on their faces. Along the way, Hagorn met Ether, the other Bathaluman that created Encantadia and like Arde was cursed by Emre to be a snake for attempting to kill him. Ether gave Hagorn an extraordinary strength as long as he continues to bring chaos in Encantadia. Meanwhile, Cassiopea warns Mine-a in her dream that a Bathaluman helped Hagorn, so she orders Mine-a to use the key to the Portal to the Human World, the Asnamon Tree, to stay there for the time being. But instead of going with Amihan, Mine-a orders Raquim to bring Amihan to the Human World, for she knew that Hagorn wouldn’t hurt Pirena and as queen of Lireo, to take care of the Kingdom and the Diwatas and Encantados. Despite his reluctance, Raquim agreed and before they left, Imaw gave Raquim the tools he’ll need to teach Amihan all about Encantadia. Later, a troubled Alira Naswen told Aquil that since the war between Sapiro & Hathoria, many of the Sapiryan soldiers are still missing, including Asval. And since King Armeo, his wife and Prince Ybrahim are killed they have no more kingdom to return to and that some of the soldiers have already left Sapiro. So on behalf of Reyna Mine-a, Aquil welcomes Alira Naswen and the Sapiryan soldiers to Lireo. Sang’gre Pirena seeing her mother, Mine-a distraught that she will not see Amihan for a long time, sought this as her opportunity to regain her mother’s attention. With the help of Aquil and Muros, Raquim and Amihan was sent to the Human World. As Aquil and Muros left, a rejuvenated Hagorn intercepted them, noticing that they used the key of the Portal. Hagorn was about to attack them but Cassiopea saved them just in time. Raquim and Amihan made a fresh new start in the human world; He took someone’s clothing and in return gave them a bag of gold and made a new friend. Two bystanders who earlier saw the gold that he gave to a woman he took clothes from (to which Raquim said that they looked like Hathors) asked if he can give them some gold but Raquim told them that he ran out, so they attacked him and his friend, taking the gold with them. Raquim who was shot in the arm, quickly heals his injury much to the surprise of his friend. Back at Lireo, Mine-a thanked Aquil and Cassiopea for making sure that Raquim and Amihan made it safe to their journey. And asked by Imaw when they will return, Mine-a responded that they will stay there as long as she thinks that Encantadia will be safe for them. Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 1 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes